


Devilish dealings

by FactionZero



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Ulma will do anything to save her brother. Even make  deal with the devil himself.An AU one-shot filled with explciit sex and gothic atmosphere.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Devilish dealings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one shot I've been working on in-between white lamb.
> 
> A gothic fantasy au of demon summoning and intrigue. Hope you enjoy.

Ulma sat on the cold, dusty floor of her room. The curtains were opened wide, letting in moonlight as she skimmed through the old tome in front of her.

For a week now she had allowed her room to become dishevelled and humid, moisture was thick in the air with mold starting to grow in the corners and in the dark. 

the bed and herself were the only clean things left in her manor home.

She had bathed and readied herself for the inevitable as she placed the book down. The large book was open to a page full of hellish drawings of creatures beyond her scope of reality.

In this world of magic and many different races, archdemons were not so far fetched. But the city she and her brother had grown up in had been well guarded by the church.

Such things that lurked in the night never made it close and definitely not ones of this size. 

So now they were here. Outside of its protection and desperately in need of a miracle.

In the room down the hall, surrounded by flowers and empty bottles of tinctures, her older brother grew weaker. Poison running through his veins made from one of these infernal creatures.

Ulma got the small porcelain bowl and brush. She had found the identity of the species used for the poison through trial and error. 

Bankrupting their noble family a second time in order to send adventurers out to test her theories. 

But now she knew that it had been an imps blood used. A special variety that secreted poisons from their amphibious skin. 

Noted as the ugliest of hell spawn and the most rare. The archfiend imps were impossible to find.

But someone had found one and had poisoned her brother! It sent renewed anger through her veins.

Her beloved brother. Her only family and friend in this awful world. He'd worked so hard, dragging their family from the brink of ruin back to a state where they could live like nobles once again.

It had been such a wonderful six years of living happily together. 

Ulma looked out the window at the moon. It was reaching its peak and she was running out of time.

There was an antidote one could make from the imps secretions but for it to be effective the imp that made the antidote had to be of a stronger level than the poison maker.

So she would not take any chances and summon the strongest. She had carefully made her room as hospitable to the creature as possible. Dressed herself up in a seductive slip of red silk for it to admire and had prepared her spiel and requests to near perfection.

She was already determined to pay whatever cost it asked for. Even if it meant her death it was worth it. At least then her brother could get revenge for them both.

The line of Alain Odle would not disappear into obscurity without first destroying all those that had dared to hurt them.

She took the knife off the folded towel, sharpened already and gleaming menacingly. Ulma swallowed and thought of the pain her brother was going through. 

His suffering stirred her resolve and the knife slid through her hand easily, blood flowing and dripping into the bowl in a steady stream as she bit her bottom lip and muffled her screams with the towel.

She didn't want to wake Ulbert up with what was to come. 

She quickly bandaged her hand and with her trembling right hand picked up the paintbrush. 

The circle was large and intricate but had to be completed before the blood dried to be usable. The humid room helped with that and gave her more time to carefully trace each line and symbol.

Wind rushed past her window as the first signs of a storm came over the horizon. 

Moonlight was a must and she almost panicked as dark clouds appeared. 

She whispered assurances to herself as she quickly but carefully traced out the inner circle, swapping her large brush for a smaller one to get the details. 

She was thankful that she'd bled herself plenty for the task. 

Finally completing the circle she stood back. Nodding and checking a final time before kneeling down on the ground once more.

Pulling the heavy leather bound book into her lap she started the spell. She had always found the dark arts to be a fascinating magic.

Sharing her interest with her brother he had taught her the arcane language and tutored her since she was a child.

_'You see, Ulma. Anyone can perform dark magic. Since you're not using your own magical power but your willpower. As long as you believe and put your heart and soul into a spell you'll get the results you want.'_

It had been oddly fair. No matter status or magic ability this power was attainable through hard work. 

And she had plenty of willpower as she sang the incantation. 

'Come out of your forest, feel my touch on your skin.'

'Come into the moonlight and help me to sin.'

'Come to me, darling and I'll sell you my soul.'

'Come inside, demon and I'll pay you your toll~'

The windows cracked, the candle beside her snuffing out as the storm outside retreated away.

The room felt colder than she thought possible and she struggled to breath as it hurt her lungs.

Ulma gasped as an overwhelming presence manifested from the shadows, swirling in a blak void until it took a humanoid shape, large wings with clawed hands extending to fill the room.

She bowed immediately, knowing reverence would keep her alive a little longer than disrespect.

'Well, it's been quite a few centuries since someone was capable of summoning me. Colour me impressed, for now.' A sharp voice, confident and barely containing his contempt as the sound of footsteps pressed closer. 

She saw his dress shoes and dared to look up. The red eyes glowed in the dark room stared back.

A metal spike laid under her chin holding her gaze as he clicked a webbed finger, every candle in her room was lit up, chasing the dark away as she took him in fully.

He was definitely amphibious. Moss green skin that changed to a contrasting lighter green under his chin that followed down his neck and past his collar. 

His smile was wide, showing pointed fangs and the tip of his pink tongue slid just under like a snake in a cage.

His eyes, bulbous and perched either side of his face were the deepest red she had ever seen, like the roses from their old garden but with the glossiness of the blood he was summoned with.

What surprised her the most was the suit he wore. She had never seen the style nor its almost garish orange and white patterning before. It hugged his figure, pinching at the waist and the contrast of the white shirt against his green skin was a soft and pleasing combination she hadn't expected from the demon.

He was beautiful. In an otherworldly way, something so alien to her but it sped her heart up out of something other than fear.

His tail let go of her face as he turned, taking the room in and inhaling deeply.

'You're quite hospitable. Most patrons tend to make their homes a detriment to myself.' He mused, taking in the decrepit home.

Perhaps she desired wealth? A rich husband? Honestly he was a demon not a genie but yet humans held such strange requests of him.

The fun was twisting them to meet his own needs.

'Why would I do that? I wish to make a deal with you, not be enemies.' She confessed and he chuckled, turning back as she stood.

She was short, reaching just to his chest. Her white hair was a strange colouring for humans but he realised with a taste of magic in the air that this wasn't the first time she had played with dark magic.

'Oh? What do you have to offer?' He asked, he took in her almost naked form, the red slip was nothing more than a sheet of fabric bunched into a short dress,straps the only thing keeping her modesty intact.

'I'll be happy to take you, but your virginity isn't all that appealing to me. That's more something a succubus or incubus would find a good bargaining chip.' He teased and by the reddening of her cheeks he'd guessed right about her purity.

How delightful. Perhaps he'd hear her out and decide whether it was worth his time after he deflowered her. He did enjoy watching pretty madams like this break down and cry as a monster like him defiled them.

'My soul. I'm offering my soul.' She said through her flush, holding her hands in fists, tight at her sides.

The demon actually blinked in surprise before letting out a barking laughter.

'Most humans start with a little less, a sacrifice, servitude-'

'Those won't be good enough for you.' She stated matter of factly and his smile grew.

'Yes, you're right.' he agreed darkly.

'You are an archfiend… aren't you?' She asked and he whipped his tail across the ground angrily.

'I am the _only_ archfiend on this continent.' He hissed and she swallowed her fears that threatened to take her.

Bur she was also relieved beyond words at his statement. There was no doubt his antidote would work. 

'Are you interested in a deal or not?' She asked, voice cracking as she tried to be brave.

'That entirely depends. What do you want, miss….?' He waved his hand at her and she politely curtseyed to him.

'Ulma Alain Odle.' She introduced and the demon bowed back ever polite 

'Jaldabaoth.' He purred back. She knew better than to ask for his real name of course.

'Come, I'll show you what I called you for.' She said, voice turning soft as she led him out of her room.

Jaldabaoth followed behind, seeing torn pictures, small amounts of fire damage and, oh? Was that a trail of dried blood in the corner?

He was becoming intrigued as she opened the door, knocking as she did so.

'Brother, are you awake?' She asked but he was and had been asleep for days now.

Jaldabaoth stepped in circling the bed and nodding in understanding.

'He certainly has taken to the poison well.' He hummed. The human laying in bed was amidst the change. 

Half his face was elongated into a muzzle, dark brown fur sprouted unevenly across his form and his foot he could see was twisted into a hoof.

The horns were drenched in blood, growing but not of the right material and as they grew they cracked and bled.

The festering smell of infection was thick in the room as Ulma cleaned him as best she could, pouring ointments onto a clean rag and soaking it in freshwater. 

The demon caught sight of a small devil scurrying in and up the side of Ulma's dress, whispering into her ear and she nodded.

He was right in guessing this was not her first summoning and her brother reeked of dark magic himself.

'Was this his own doing or an enemy?' He asked dryly and she grimaced.

'Enemies. Brother is an expert in dark magic. One of the leading users, he was targeted and… he's getting worse.' Her voice trailed off as she worked, a soft sigh escaping the comatose man as she laid a soft kiss on his forehead, uncaring for the grotesque nature his face took as half of it stretched and morphed.

'And you need me to cure him. I'm getting the picture.' He mused. Internally he was very pissed off. This level of change indicated that the demon who poisoned him was growing in strength and was one of his own kind.

He'd thought he'd wiped them all out but apparently some of them had survived or an outsider was invading his territory.

Ulbert, he mused, was surviving incredibly well. Under different circumstances the man may well have survived to ascend to become a heteromorphic being, but humans were to weak to survive the change without help 

Jaldabaoth watched as she finished redressing his wounds with practised ease.

Once she was done he followed her back to her room, taking a seat at the desk and absentmindedly flicked through some of the papers littered about, childish attempts at his circle were the majority.

Ulma cleared her throat and he turned his red eyes to her.

'I have decided.' He purred and that hopeful look was delightful. Most likely an insipid idea that by showing him her brothers plight he'd take pity on her?

No chance in hell.

She moved forward, her hands clutched in front of her as she waited for his answer.

'Curing your brother won't remove the change. That much is permanent. Merely give him the power to survive it.' He explained, this was more charitable than he usually was.

But then again he was planning on ruining her so he counted this as a gift.

'That's fine. I just want him to get better.' She said shakily.

'Why? If I wanted to I could take your soul immediately, you'd be dead in this world and your brother would live, why sacrifice yourself?' He asked, genuinely curious.

'Because I owe him this much.' She proclaimed, eyes bright.

But there was something else and when he waited she shifted and looked away guilty.

'I also…. I want revenge on the people who did this. I want those who dragged us through the mud to feel pain much worse than ours. But I'm not strong enough to do it. Ulbert is.' She met his eyes and he smiled wickedly.

'Not strong enough to enact revenge but strong enough to summon me. I see a problem with that.' He teased

She went to apologise for her unintentional insult but he raised his clawed hand.

She piqued his curiosity as well as his lust and he found this deal to be most pleasing, at least as entertainment for the time being as he tracked down this newcomer

'Very well.' He said standing. She gasped softly and he strode over to her, invading her space as much as possible without touching her with his poisonous skin.

He didn't want to kill his new pet immediately. But his tail could sweep behind her and trail the pointed edges down her spine and he watched with fascination as she shuddered and averted her gaze.

In his open hand a ball of flame erupted, startling the human and he chuckled, taking the fire that formed into a contract and placing it down on the table.

He summoned his preferred quill with its sunset coloured feather and dipped it into the ink pot, signing his name in a quick and well practised signature.

'You know the rules. I write my real name. But it is unreadable to your eyes. If you can ever decipher it. You are free. Now sign.' He said, handing over the quill and Ulma shakily took it, feeling the feather and wondering what kind of creature it could have come from.

She stepped up, dipping the quill and she felt him lean behind her, arms either side of her as he rested his weight on the table, trapping her.

'You will be mine if you sign this. Last chance to back out. Though, know I will be most displeased if you do. I don't appreciate being teased.' He purred into her ear and he bit back a groan as he smelt the faintest hint of arousal coming from her.

He restrained himself from licking down her throat but barely. Has a human ever been anything less than disgusted at his form? 

The succubus who threw themselves at his feet were eager but even they found his face distasteful.

Ulma looked over the symbol. A mess of shapes and blotches and it hurt her mind to look at for too long.

She signed her name, in delicate movements and with each letter something burned inside her spreading from her heart to her chest and slowly travelling down every part of her.

Jaldabaoth gripped her hip with his gloved hand. 

'Keep going.' He demanded in a breathless growl as he felt her soul detach from her body and come under his control. 

The last letter was sloppy as her fingers tingled and burned, quill dropping as the name burned bright and then died back down.

She gasped as the feeling immediately disappeared, clutching the table and leaning forward, struggling to breath.

'Such a good girl.' The demon cooed behind her, enjoying how in her slumped state her ass pressed against him 'and now you're mine.' 

Ulma shakily turned around, leaning back on the table and holding the contract in her fingers. She sighed in relief holding it to her chest for a moment before placing it back down.

'Now, my brother, please.' She begged and he smirked at her.

'Is that how you ask something of your owner?' He asked. He would give her a chance to behave in a more befitting way of their new relationship but he wouldn't hesitate to train her if needs be.

She understood immediately though and demurred to him, making herself small against him.

'Please, master.' She said, looking up through her eyelashes and his tail swished through the air in what she hoped was a pleased motion.

'That's better.' He purred happily, backing up and heading to Ulbert's room.

She followed behind him now, nervously holding her arms across her chest as he confidently strode in.

He looked over the newly born and quickly dying heteromorph and nodded, bringing out a suitcase from his inventory and placing it on the table, pushing tinctures and other now useless garbage away.

Ulma came over and cleared some space for him, watching him in fascination as he opened the suitcase to reveal an array of alchemic appliances.

He brought out some flasks and a stand. Getting to work, he let saliva drip from his tongue into the test tube and collected the mucous secretion from his neck with another.

Ulma stood by, fetching whatever he asked for as he worked. Water, salt. A sample of Ulbert's blood from both his human side and the newly formed side.

It was an excruciating hour of waiting before Jaldabaoth took the two flasks filled with a rancid looking liquid and smiled.

Ulma looked at the two doses in his hand as he handed one to her.

'Give this to him.' He ordered and she nodded, taking the flask that was still warm to the touch.

She went over to Ulbert's bedside, lifting his head and sitting next him, hefting him into her side so she could feed him the drink without choking him.

The foul liquid must have tasted as good as it looked because Ulbert immediately struggled weakly against her choking slightyly as she shushed.

'Its okay, it's me. It's going to be okay.' She soothed and it worked as Ulbert drank the potion down without too much fuss.

When she laid him back down he opened an eye that had split in the middle, separating into a human and goats and both tried to focus on Ulma.

'Ulma?... what's-' he choked out, unaware of the demon that watched them.

'It's medicine. Rest now, brother. Everything will be fine.' She consoled, a happy and sincere smile on her face as she stroked his head.

He was out once more and she sighed heavily.

'It will take a few hours to take effect. Come.' He said, beckoning her out of the room with him and she closed the door, quietly.

She saw he was holding the flask still in his hand. Her curiosity grew as she followed the demon back through.

'This house? Is it your family home?' He asked, pointing to the walls.

'Yes.'

'Then what happened? Such a lovely albeit ill kept home. A noble name and that pretty face of yours~ what tragedy befell the house of Alain Odle?' He asked curiously. 

'Our parents were killed in an accident when we were young. Then when our aunt and uncle took over the manor and finances they bled us dry. Brother took me to the city where he worked as a magic consultant and investor. He brought us back from the brink of poverty and death and we let this place and our relatives rot.' She explained with a bad taste in her mouth as she remembered the day they'd left.

Coming back only a month ago, Ulbert had spent the last of his energy using his new claws to tear into any portrait of himself left on the walls as she set fire to the ones of herself.

'And then a business partner turned out to be a snake in the grass, probably a monetary dispute, jealousy perhaps?' He asked and Ulma looked shocked as he led her into her bedroom.

His skin welcomed the warm humidity she had prepared in this room for him. 

'Y-yes. We thought he was our friend but…. He asked to marry me. He's 40 years my senior amongst other issues. The death threats and attempts started after that. It was easy to catch him but they kept coming. Every viper in the damn city saw an opportunity and took a shot.' she spat out bitterly. They had been untouchable for so long and in one month it had all crumbled.

'That's just the way of this world. No point in dwelling on fairness. What will you two do next?' He asked circling her and admiring the curves of her hips and swell of her ass under the silk.

It was cheap, sown from something else no doubt. Ah, there was something devastatingly beautiful about a noble lady being dressed in rags yet still trying to act proper.

'Ulbert will defeat them. I'll help with all my heart and we'll crush them just like we've always done to those that hurt us.' Ulma said happily with a dreamy smile.

'That blood trail I saw earlier?' Demiurge purred.

' _Ara_ , I should have cleaned more. Uncle put up a lot of resistance you see.' She giggled as she was caught out.

Jaldabaoth licked his lips and spun her, holding her arm firmly as he loomed over her.

'You continue to intrigue me, Ulma.' He purred before emptying the flask into his mouth and forcing a kiss onto her lips.

She screamed against him, burning acid scalding her flesh as he forced her mouth open and the serum flooded into her.

She struggled and cried as he licked her forcing her head back and filling her mouth till some dribbled past her lips.

Her body jerked in pain as she swallowed, eyes rolling back into her skull as she passed out from pain and fell back into his arms that caught her.

He groaned as he licked up her jugular, watching the skin redden and peel away, leaving raw flesh that begged to be bitten into and eaten.

But he shook those thoughts away, casting a healing spell to fix her burned face and neck as the potion started its work. 

Soon she'd be immune to his poison completely, until then. He would take this time to explore a little.

He placed her back onto the bed, running his gloved hand over the plane of her body, cupping her small breasts and circling her nipples till they hardened under the silk.

'Show yourself. I know you're here vermin. I won't ask you to come out again.' He warned and that little devil from earlier formed from the shadow under the desk.

'Mistress, need healing?' It asked and Jaldabaoth scoffed.

'I have already done so. You no longer need concern yourself with her, I am now her master.' He mused, crawling over her and cutting the straps of her dress with deft claws.

'Then mistresses master is now our master. We live to serve our master. We love our mistress and master Ulbert, Master Jaldabaoth.' It chimed and Jaldabaoth sighed in annoyance.

'And how many of you are there?' He asked tiredly. 

'Two hundred and eighty.' It said and he shot around to the devil that sat on its haunches, tail wrapped around itself as it flicked a large ear.

'I'm sorry I must have misheard. How many familiars does she have?' He asked, baffled by the number.

'Mistress Ulma has thirty. Master Ulbert has two hundred and fifty. All serve master Ulbert, serve lady Ulma. Serve you master Jaldabaoth.' It chorused, bowing to him.

The archfiend let out a breathless chuckle. With the man so weakened he hadn't sensed any power but yet he commanded a small army.

And his pet~ well she certainly had talent.

'You can leave now.' He commanded, undoing his tie and shrugging his jacket off.

The imp scurried back into the shadows obediently. Strange little thing had said it "loved" her.

He unbuttoned his shirt, he went to fold it but chuckled, throwing it carelessly over the wooden bedframe. He would just have Ulma iron it for him later, he should enjoy her to the fullest after all.

Speaking of enjoying her to the fullest~

He returned to gazing down at Ulma, the wounds were completely healed and when he leaned down to lick at her collarbone no reaction occurred, just a breathy sigh escaping her soft pink lips.

He groaned happily, running his tongue across her and enjoying her taste immensely. He heard her huff and shift as she woke back up.

'Wh-what-' she started but her words were cut off as he kissed her. Humming as she stilled under him. 

She froze, expecting the pain and releasing the smell of fear. But nothing happened as he pulled back.

'The antidote.' She gasped and he nodded, seeing her eyes flicker down to his bare chest.

She traced over the red markings with her eyes, the lines where his gills would appear if he was underwater,the sharp lines of his muscled abdomen.

He leaned back over her, enjoying how she blushed deeper, drawing her shoulders in.

'Are you scared?' He asked and she nodded feebly.

'Just a little… so, the mucous won't hurt me anymore?' She asked and he sighed.

'That much should be obvious. I would rather you not melt away to nothing before I can even finish.' He said tiredly.

She grimaced at his words, fingers fiddling with the pillow sheets under her.

'M-may I kiss you?' She hushed and for the third time this night he was caught off guard. It was starting to piss him off.

'Do I seriously look like the romantic type?' He asked, cocking his head to the side with his eyes half closed.

She winced, backing into herself as she avoided looking at him 'I just thought that's what people did when they had sex.' She half whispered 'sorry for being presumptuous.' 

The archfiend sighed. He'd only meant what he did earlier as a statement of his control, to show her he could literally kill her with a kiss and heal her just as easily.

Had he ever kissed anyone during sex? Filthy makeouts with the few species that could survive it aside, no.

He leaned down without thinking too hard on it. Catching her with sweet kisses as he pressed against her.

It took a second but she moaned into the kiss, tilting her head so she could fit against his oddly shaped mouth a little better.

Jaldabaoth let it happen, kissing her almost lovingly as she reciprocated. Her lips felt soft and cool against his own, sliding against him and he even let his eyes close blissfully.

He stroked down her arm, a claw tracing over the swell of her breast and she gasped into the kiss, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside.

The acrid taste of the potion was already dissipating, replaced with only her taste that was sweet and delicate to his senses. His tongue pressed deeper and she swallowed around it. Hitting the back of her throat and she whined in discomfort as she breathed through her nose.

He felt around, shuddering as she swallowed again and he imagined something else inside her.

He only pulled back when her throat convulsed and threatened to throw the potion back up.

When he lifted up he grinned wolfishly, pleased beyond words as he gazed at her.

Her chest rose and fell heavily with each gasping breath. Her lips were slick and her cheeks a bright rosy red.

And her eyes. The mix of green and bright flecks of pink were filled with lust. 

'Good, a little training and you'll be a perfect little toy.' He panted. Wait, panted? Jaldabaoth took in his own body with a scowl.

His cock was achingly hard and a wet patch was forming on his trousers. His heart was racing just from kissing?

'R-really?' She asked shyly and behind her hands that covered her face he could see a smile forming.

His cock twitched at the sight of how eager she was.

'Why don't you start practising?' He said lowly, slipping off the bed and unzipping his trousers and Ulma twisted to sit up on her knees.

Her eyes flitted between his face and his belt as he shucked it off to one side.

Ulma bit her bottom lip as he pulled his cock out with a sigh of relief.

She shuffled closer, raking her eyes over every detail with enough unabashed curiosity that even the demon felt a little hotter under her gaze.

Ulma licked her lips. His member was just as inhuman but her core clenched in want as it twitched from her hot breath over it.

It emerged from a slit, pink and tapered. The head leaked from a long slit as the shaft widened into a girthy base.

It was such a pretty shade of pink too and smelt manly.

Taking back control he took her chin in one hand and the base of his shaft in the other. 

'Is this your first time even seeing a man's tool?' He asked with a soft chuckle.

She nodded and her eyes widened when he pulled her closer to rub his weeping slit against her lips.

'Taste it.' He commanded and she didn't hesitate to experimentally lick the weeping slit of every drop it released.

Jaldbabaoth bit back a moan as she licked just the tip, tasting him tentatively. Why did that feel so good? He'd fucked plenty of whores and talented succubus but this human's soft tongue sweeping over the underside, moaning as she licked and suckled at his cockhead… it was undoing him.

'You like this don't you?' He groaned, was he asking her or himself damn it!

Ulma pulled back, kissing the head before looking up at him 'should I not?' She asked.

'Oh no.' He groaned, gripping her hair and bringing her back onto his shaft, starting to thrust his hips gently to roll into her soft warmth 'enjoy it, I'll be merciful to you this time but I expect you to learn to take me to the base sooner than later.' He gritted out.

She moaned around him, pushing forward and taking him even deeper, her eyes closed as she enjoyed sucking his cock.

He smelt her arousal on the air as he pulled her off him. He was going to spill into that warmth and that just wouldn't be proper.

He was going to fill her virgin cunt with his seed. Have her blood decorate his cock and truly show her how to sin.

'W-wait.' She said weakly and he snarled.

'I'm trying to be kind. Don't think you have the right to say no.' He seethed. 

'That's not it, master! I just- I…. Want to do it more.' her voice dropped into a quiet whisper as she crawled back into place before him

She kept her eyes on him as she leaned back down, kissing the head and when he didn't punish her she licked him with the flat of her tongue, moaning as his taste filled her mouth once more.

The demon watched enraptured as this human wantonly sucked on his cock like it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. 

Her eyes closed as she sealed her lips around the pointed head, sucking as she shuffled into a better position to take him deeper. 

He placed his webbed hands on the back of her head, rolling his hips to meet her. 

Had he ever had someone so honestly eager to swallow him down? Not when he wasn't giving something in return.

'Dirty little whore.' He groaned, stroking her head so she knew it was a compliment. 

She hummed around his length, daringly placing a hand on his hip and feeling the hot skin as she bobbed her head up and down.

The smell of her nectar was thick in the air and he leaned over to grab a handful of her ass in one hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh as he rolled his hips harder into her welcoming mouth.

She moaned hotly under him, managing not to choke but she struggled to regulate her breathing as his cock got impossibly harder and poked at the back of her throat.

Suddenly he pulled out, gripping the base and stroking. He used his forefinger and clawed thumb to open her mouth ready as he grunted through his release.

Thick spurts of his seed decorated her mouth, most filling the small space and she greedily swallowed what she could.

It tasted salty and bitter but she licked the residue around her mouth. 

Jaldabaoth panted above her, head thrown back and his mouth open as he stroked himself till his cock gave an overstimulated jolt.

Ulma watched enraptured as the demon focused back onto her, using the thumb that was still holding her face, painfully tight, sweep some of his seed on to her waiting tongue to be cleaned.

She waited for him to make the next move, legs shaking slightly as his tail came around to stroke over her backside.

He pushed her back wordlessly, a hand gripping her dress and pulling it off as she laid back down.

Now completely naked Jaldabaoth stopped himself from letting out a sickeningly sweet purr. 

She was beautiful. Pale moonlight skin with only a few blemishes of scars and flushes of pink, evidence of the blood that flowed underneath her paper thin skin.

He pushed her legs apart. Looking at her delightfully wet lips. She covered her burning cheeks with her hands as her pussy twitched at every slight touch he laid upon her.

His claws retracted and he stroked her outer lips, watching her reactions as she tried to keep quiet.

He let her writhe in embarrassment for now. She was at least behaving for him while he spread her on his fingers.

Pushing deeper and feeling her soft walls clench around him had her gasping loudly, rolling her hips and lifting her legs a little higher.

'You've done this before?' He said and she nodded.

'N-not always.' She tried to protest but he didn't believe her, not when she threw her head back as he pushed a second finger into her virgin cunt with ease.

He was hard again and he pulled his fingers out with a wet sound as he brought her fingers to his lips. 

He licked off some of her taste and hummed happily.

'Dirty little thing, touching yourself is a sin, don't you know.' He teased and she let out an airy giggle between her sighs of pleasure as he touched her so intimately.

He pushed his fingers back in deeper and she moaned his name, wincing as he brushed up against the thin membrane that kept her pure.

She looked at him as he pulled back just an inch and rubbed the walls there, bringing her back up to that pleasurable point.

'Never that deep I see. My apologies but I doubt you'll be able to climax on your own after I'm through with you.' He purred, pulling his wettened fingers out and rubbing them over his cockhead, mixing their essence together as he got into position between her legs.

'Ah, master that's mean~ what am I supposed to do then?' She mewled, spreading her legs higher as he rubbed against her entrance. 

He played with her, pressing just enough for her needy hole to clench around him before moving and popping out with a wet sound over and over.

'Hmm, is that my problem? Though if you're this slutty now I can't imagine what you'll be like after you've finally had a taste for real pleasure.' He mused, finally pushing inside her with a satisfied groan.

She was so tight but her walls melded around him, hot and inviting as she breathed deeply and threw her head to the side. 

Jaldabaoth cursed as he pushed deeper, halfway in and she started to whine and clutch at the pillow.

'Look at me.' He commanded breathlessly and when she turned her teary eyes to him he hilted himself, breaking her hymen around his hard shaft and connecting them.

He saw her reach for him and grimaced as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

'I'm not going to be so kind next time you know.' He groused. She was trying to relax her vice grip around him so he would at least give her this.

'Pl-please. Just for a moment.' She cried, sniffling into his shoulder. He sighed and leaned forward, holding her closer as he rolled his hips into her.

'W-wait. I can't-'

'Shut up… it'll start to feel better soon. I promise.' He hushed, voice turning soft as he focused on slowly working his cock inside her.

Ulma breathed deeply, kissing at his shoulder and soon she was letting out soft sounds of pleasure. 

She tried to meet his thrusts, her hips weak and thighs shaking as she let out breathy sighs right into his ear.

Jaldabaoth leaned back and she released the grip she had on him, falling back to the pillows with her gaze fixed on him.

Something uncomfortable gripped at his heart as she looked at him with no fear or disgust, not even a trace of hate or regret.

There was just the understanding that they both wanted whatever this was. Ulma reached for him, caressing his jawline and licking her lips that he now knew were so very soft against his own.

'Thank you.' She mewled, sounding like a kitten that discovered how to purr.

'For what?' Jaldabaoth asked, transfixed by this fallen angel. 

'For waiting, you can keep going now, it's starting to feel nice.' She moaned, rolling her hips and the demon remembered where he was.

He was between her legs, giving her sweet kisses and being more gentle and considerate than he had ever been in his life for a woman he hardly knew. He couldn't deal with this.

He pulled her by the hips, impaling her deeper onto his shaft and almost bodily lifting her onto his thighs.

'Finally.' He hissed out coldly, pulling back till only his head stayed inside her warm velvet channel, there was blood on his tool but it was mixed with her arousal that coated him. 

Proof she liked how he touched her, pleasured her. This bitch was a complete deviant and he would take advantage of that.

He licked his lips, salivating at the heedy scent of sex before plunging back in.

Ulma cried out beneath him, still sore and most likely in pain but he didn't stop. She threw her hands back, holding onto the iron headboard for support.

She had closed her eyes and Jaldabaoth was thankful for it. He didn't need her looking into his very soul as he fucked her.

But then she moaned, her legs finding the strength to wrap around his back, just above his tail and she held him inside her, forcing him to rut inside her like an animal.

Gods below, she felt amazing and the way her cries turned to pleasured screams that begged for more…

'Ulma.' He moaned, arms bending at his elbows and she struck like a coiled viper wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

He moaned, holding her to him as he kissed her back. He licked at her mouth and she opened up to him willingly.

When his tongue touched hers she didn't recoil, playing with him as his much larger tongue tickled the roof of her mouth.

She pulled back only to scream his name as she neared her peak.

'Cl-close. M-master.' She pleaded. Jaldabaoth bit back a groan as she spurred his own orgasm to build to breaking point.

'Filthy fucking whore. Come on your master's cock.' He growled deeply, the tight coil in his abdomen threatening to make him look like a pathetic romantic who came at the same time as his lover.

Ulma arched, keening sounds of pleasure as she came hard, her inner walls flexing and massaging his cock fit to burst as she moaned loudly.

She watched between them as Jaldabaoth came, unable to stop when she moaned so sweetly as his thrusts turned choppy.

Like she knew he'd finish with her. She mewled happily as his cock twitched inside her, coating her walls in demonic seed that she should be rejecting! Normally when he came inside he would be cursed at, yelled and told to pay extra.

Ulma flushed a deep shade of red when he pulled out and his cum dribbled out of her used hole, a shaky hand going between her puffy lips and swirling through the mess.

'Does it always feel this good?' She asked breathlessly as her legs finally gave out and dropped to the bed.

'It will.' He promised without thinking. Was he going to take her again? He had every right too, he owned her now and so he could delight in her body every night for the rest of her mortal life if he so wished.

Ulma giggled happily, looking up at him coyly through her large lashes.

'Lucky me~' 

  
\---------‐  
Jaldabaoth sat up against the pillows, enjoying playing with Ulma's soft white locks as she slept, nestled at his hip with an arm thrown over him.

Why was he still here? Ah yes, her brother. He would stay to see how her brother was and to hopefully get some information on the newcomer.

Maybe he would take Ulma again once she had recovered. His sweet pet had been exhausted and over sensitive to his touches so he had allowed her to sleep.

The archfiend heard the sounds of life coming from Ulbert's room. The man was awake and walking by the sounds of it.

He smiled, casting a small sleep spell on Ulma to keep her under and she snuggled into his hip more with a contented humm.

The demon stroked down her shoulder as the sound of footsteps rushed to the room, bursting through the door Ulbert growled loudly.

Ulbert had fully transformed and what a change it was! Thick brown fur covered his body, two large and imposing ram horns now decorated his face and his hoofs were large and stomped on the wooden floors.

'Ulma!' He shouted as he spotted her, obviously naked and barely covered with the blanket as the demon held her close.

Jaldabaoth shushed him with a webbed finger against his mouth.

'You'll wake her. Can't you see she's tired.' He leered, stroking down her side to the swell of her hip.

'You.' Ulbert growled menacingly 'what deal did she make with you, demon?' He asked and he looked around. Seeing their contract on the table he went to get it but Jaldabaoth turned it into a cloud of smoke, returning it to his hands.

'That is none of your business, though really it should be obvious.' He laughed with mirth, his tail rested over Ulma's body encompassing her with its deadly sharp edges and spikes.

'Her chastity? If that's all then be gone already.' Ulbert spat out, pointing to the window.

He saw the newly born heteromorph's eyes widened in anger as the tail traced over her arm and left a trail of small reddening welts against her.

'Oh please, she gave that willingly. She was _so_ _grateful_ that I healed you.' He leered. Her brother growled. 

Fire erupted from his hands and Jaldabaoth laughed.

'Ah, ah, ahh,. I would not be so quick to fight if I were you. You wouldn't want something to happen to her very soul right?' He asked, revealing the blue and pink aura that reached for her body but was connected to him.

'Ulma…. Oh god, no.' Ulbert wailed, fire dissipating immediately but his anger was still a burning fury inside him.

'You… you are going to regret accepting this deal. Demon.' He spat out.

'Jaldabaoth, my good sir.' He said but Ulbert turned from him.

'I dont give a fuck what your stage name is. When I find out your true name, I will kill you.' He promised, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. 

He heard his hoofs retreat away and sighed heavily, falling back against the pillows and pulling Ulma to rest in his upper chest.

'Such a protective brother you have.' He mused though it did worry him how much they both knew of his kind and their weakness.

Ulma by rights could access her contract at any time to see his signature. She could write it down, use it to summon him with much more ease then using aa summoning circle.

But the rules were there to be manipulated. While she had every right to look, Ulbert did not. He would have to be careful of the sorcerer.

Jaldabaoth hummed thoughtfully as Ulma slept. No, the sorcerer would not be getting her back he decided.

He rather liked his new pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading♡


End file.
